Beach House Lock Down
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: Gravity 5 goes to the beach for the weekend. But what happens when Kacey locks Stevie and Zander in a beach house, with no way of getting out? TOTAL ZEVIE!


**Authors Note: Hey Guys, I'm back! Thank you for all the reviews on my last one shot. I really hope you guys like it, and please review, it give me inspiration! And I'm sorry I put this up late, I had a little bit of a writer's block. But oh well. And tell me if you want me to write another one shot! Thanks!**

**Now For the shoutouts:**

**The idea for gravity 5 going to the beach goes to my friend, kayleigh_osborn, follow her on twitter, she is an awesome zevie fan! And also, shout out to InkHeart4112 , her stories are amazing! **

**And To conclude this long Authors Note, I would just like to remind everyone, ****December is ZEVIE MONTH! **** Update stories, post pictures, tweet bout it, and write one shots all month long!**

**Warning: Rated T **

**Follow me on twitter: BlueNinjaGirl44**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock**

_**Friday:**_

**Stevie's POV:**

"It's SOO Hot!" I complain to Zander, as I flop down on the couch next to him. I lie down and put my head on his lap.

He strokes my hair, then says," It's ok Steves, we'll have to be patient."

"I don't want to be patient!" I say.

"Yeah, well, that's not up to you." He says.

"Meanie." I say and stick my tongue out at him.

He just chuckles, but when I sit up he frowns, and gives me a puppy dog face.

"You just want me to put my head back on your lap." I tell him.

"That couldn't be more true." He clarifies.

"Well in that case….. No." I tease.

"Meanie." He says, and sticks his tongue out at me, copying what I did earlier.

I laugh at him, and he quickly joins in.

"Can you guys stop flirting, you're not letting me concentrate on my Furious Pigeons!" Nelson tells us.

Oh yeah, I forgot that Kevin and Nelson were sitting on the chairs near the couch.

"We were NOT flirting." Zander and I both say.

"See, they're already starting to act like a couple." Kevin tells Nelson, putting his hand over his heart.

Zander and I just blush.

**Kacey's POV:**

I quickly ran into the band room, to find the rest of the band. While running, I tripped.

"Are you okay Kacey?" Kevin asks.

"Yeah, not the point!" I say

"So what is the point?" Stevie asks.

"Okay, so guys, my Uncle Rusty, he has a beach house in Malibu, and he said we can use it for the weekend!" I say all in one breath.

"Seriously?" Says Zander.

"That's awesome." Says Stevie.

"Awesomeness Extreme!" Kevin and Nelson say at the same time, while doing some weird swiveling hips dance thing, they usually do when they're excited.

"So are you guys in?" I ask.

"We're in!" They say.

"Perfect."

And The Trap, is set.

Later on that day, during free period, I pull Kevin and Nelson aside.

"Is there a reason you're not letting us play our furious pigeons game? Cause if not, we will be on our way." Nelson says, while he and Kevin attempt to walk away.

"Not so fast boys." I say. I quickly grab their shirt collars, and pull them back.

"Boys I have a plan, a good plan, and I need you two to play along with it." I tell them.

They gulp knowing a plan from me, is NEVER good news.

**Nelson's POV**

I have to admit, Kacey's plan, not so crazy. But still, it's unpredictable.

This Plan can either make everything better, the band better, our friends happier.

Or it could break up the band, and we could possibly be dead after this.

It's then when I realized Kacey signed us up for a suicide mission. **GULP**

**Stevie's POV**

Zander and I were in the court yard doing our homework. Well I was doing my homework, and Zander was strumming his ukulele.

I groan and say," Come on Zander, we both need this."

"Fine." He finally gives in. Just then, my phone beeps. It's a message from Kacey.

_From: Kacey_

_Hey Stevie, So we'll meet tomorrow at the beach house. I already gave you the address. We'll meet tomorrow at 6:00 A.M. Sharp! Don't miss it! Nelson and Kevin will come with me, and you go in Zanders car. I didn't bother sending Zander a text, since you guys are always attached at the hip. If you know what I mean.. ;)_

I rolled my eyes at that last comment. I put my phone away, and continued doing my homework.

"Who was that?" Zander asked.

"Just Kacey. She said that I'll ride in your car, and we'll meet everyone at the beach house at 6:00 A.M."

"6:00 Am! Are you kidding me?! Never mind…. Do you have the address?" Zander asks.

"Unfortunately not. I'll text her back and say ok."

I take out my phone, and text Kacey.

**Kacey's POV**

I was still with Nelson and Kevin in the Band room, when all of a sudden I got a text.

_From: Stevie_

_Yeah, we'll meet you guys there. But why so early? Whatever I know there is no changing you mind, unfortunately _

_And by the way, about the last comment, you're so immature. We're JUST friends. _

_Oh, and I still need the address._

Yeah sure they are only friends. Doubt it, entirely. I showed Nelson and Kevin the text, and I deviously smiled to myself, while the guys just gulped.

Everything is going according to plan. _HEHEHE.._

_**SATURDAY:**_

**Stevie's POV:**

Cause of Kacey, I had to wake up bright and early for the beach, even though it was still dark outside. I dressed up, gathered all my things, and waited for Zander.

Suddenly my phone beeped. I picked it up, and saw it was from Zander.

_From Zander:_

_Hey Baby. I'm waiting for you outside. And hurry up, the car is still running. Unless of course you have to change bikini's cus what you r wearing right now ain't good enough. ;)_

_I only say cus I care bout u Steves. :P_

I roll my eyes at Zander's "flirting". He always does this, but I know it's just a joke. I know he's never really going to see me in the way I see him. Oh well.

I quickly grab my things, and walk out the house, where I see Zander leaning against the car waiting for me. He sees me, and opens my door for me. I go into the car skeptically, while Zander closes my car down, goes around the car, and gets in.

"Since when were you such a gentlemen?" I ask.

"Please Babe, I am the nicest, most sensitive guy you will ever meet." Zander says, with his vain personality kicking in.

"Uhu, sure you are." I say being sarcastic as possible.

"Its true!" Zander protests.

"Prove it, hypothetically, if I were your girlfriend, what would you do for me?"

"If you were my girlfriend, I will always make you happy, I will never cheat on you, you will be the one I think about everyday, I will do anything for you. I will be your biggest fan." He begins saying sweetly," But then again, I am a total chick magnet and Casanova, and my fan girls won't be able to resist me." He finishes cockily.

Of course.

**Zanders POV**

Honestly, the whole 'If you were my girlfriend thing', I was being 100 percent sincere. I was getting carried away, and then I realized I'm saying this to my best friend. I can't flirt with her, it might ruin the band! Plus, she doesn't even feel the same about me. So that's why I had to add the whole 'I'm a chick magnet Casanova'.

I sighed, and started the car. While driving, Stevie asked "How long of a drive is it?"

"ummm, bout 1 hour and a half" I answered.

She groaned, and then turned on the radio. She started flipping through different radio stations, till she finally stopped on a station that was playing Payphone by: Maroon 5.

"Yay! I LOVE this song!" Stevie said before singing along.

I quickly joined along with her. We sang many songs after that. Like "Somewhere only you know" , "Not Over You", "It will rain", and "Without you". **(A/N if you haven't already noticed, all these songs I just mentioned Max did a cover of."**

I was having so much fun with Stevie, I didn't even realize we made it to the beach.

Once we parked, we saw Kacey's car. Stevie and I got out, and got all of our things from the back of my car. Then we walked over to Kacey and the guys.

"FINALLY! You have no idea how it feels to be stuck in a contained space with these two idiots for so long!" Kacey practically screamed at us as we went over to her.

"Actually, in the 4th grade, Dumb and Dumber over here got us trapped in my tree house for 7 hours. To this day I don't know how they managed to trap us." Stevie said.

"Oh, ok." Kacey said suspiciously.

I could see Stevie glaring at her, but finally waving it off.

"Anyways, lets get to the beach house!" Kacey exclaimed, while Kevin and Nelson ran toward the house.

We just laughed, and followed them. Kacey opened the door to the beach house, and all I could say was, "Wow."

It was a large one story house, with a huge window next to the door, 5 bedrooms, and 5 bathrooms.

As soon as we walked in, a middle aged man walked in the room.

"Uncle Monty! Thanks soo much for letting us use your beach house." Kacey said hugging her Uncle Monty.

"Sure Kacey, don't break anything." Uncle Monty said, and with that, he left the room.

"YAY! The party has finally started!" Kacey exclaimed.

We all cheered and took our bags to our rooms. We all met again at the living room.

"Ok guys, put on your bathing suits and meet back here."

I went to my room and took my shirt off, leaving my ocean blue swim trunks. I then went to the living room and flopped on the couch, since I was the first one out.

Next Kevin and Nelson came out wearing matching furious pigeons swim trunks, except Kevin's were green, and Nelson's were orange. They took the other couch.

Out next came Kacey, who was wearing a pink and white polka dot bikini. I saw Kevin's mouth slightly opened, and drooling.

Last but most defiantly not least, came Stevie, who was wearing a purple bikini. I didn't even notice my mouth was hanging open, with my jaw dropped.

I noticed, and I finally closed my mouth.

Kacey cleared her throat, the said, "Well, lets hit the beach!"

It was only 7:30 AM, so we could have a long, nice time at the beach today. For the next 30 minutes or so, we were just fooling around, Kevin dumping water on Kacey, Kacey trying to kill Kevin, just normal stuff like that.

Then Kacey said, "I forgot my phone, Stevie, Zander, can you guys get it for me."

"Fine I guess." I say shrugging.

Stevie groaned, then said, "fine."

**Stevie's POV**

Zander and I walked into the beach house, and looked for the phone. But we couldn't fine it.

"It's not here." Zander said.

"I can see that captain obvious. Lets just go." I said, heading for the door.

"uuhhh, Zander, its locked." I say.

"What do you mean it's locked?!" He said while trying to open the door.

"It's locked." He clarified.

"Yup, that's what I've been trying to tell you." I say.

We look out the window and see Kacey, in one hand she shows us the keys in another her phone.

I then get a text.

_From: Kacey_

_Sorry Steves, it had to be done. And don't try getting out or complaining, you're not getting out till I say so. Love ya! _

I groaned and through the phone to Zander," Well, we're not getting out anytime soon.

Zander just flopped on the couch, while I paced back and forth.

Zander chuckled, and said," Steves you should probably stop, you're causing a draft."

"Oh you think you're so funny." I say rolling my eyes.

"No, I KNOW I'm funny." Zander says.

I go over to the couch, and punch him in the shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt Stevikins." He says while pouting.

I smile to myself. Zander laughs and I quickly join in.

"So Z, we have a lot of time, what do ya wanna do?" I ask.

"Well, I just want to stay on this couch, staring at your amazing bikini." He says while winking.

I blush and throw a pillow at him.

"Are you blushing? ATTENTION everyone! I just made the big bad, Stevie Baskara blush!" Zander announces loudly.

"Shut up!" I say while walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I am going to find some actual clothes." I say.

Zander then grabs my wrist, and pulls me down, making me fall on his lap.

I just look into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I also found myself looking at his lips every now and then. I don't know what came over me, but I found myself leaning in, and him leaning in to. Our lips finally met in the middle.

The kiss was over as fast as it started, but our foreheads were still connected, and our smiles still present on our faces.

"What now?" I ask.

"If you were my girlfriend, I will always make you happy, I will never cheat on you, you will be the one I think about everyday, I will do anything for you. I will be your biggest fan." He said, copying what he said to me earlier today in the car.

"But your fan girls won't be able to resist you since you're a Casanova Chick Magnet." I say, repeating another thing he said earlier today in the car.

"And it won't matter, since you're the only girl I want to give my heart to." He said, genuinely.

I smiled, grabbed the back of his neck, and kissed him again.

Remind me to thank Kacey for this.

**Okay, so that's the end! I know it wasn't really good, and I apologize for that. But I really hoped you liked it! I know one shots** **don't get many reviews, but PLEASE REVIEW. I really want to know what you think. And tell me if you would like me to write another oneshot!**


End file.
